La faille
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Alors quoi, c'est tout ? Juste parce qu'il l'a vu malade, à moitié inconscient et vulnérable, il est tombé amoureux de lui ? Ils se détestent pourtant. Aïe... Je crois qu'il y a une faille dans le système. Seiner


Holaaaaa ! Oui, je suis toujours en vie après ces trois longues années de... vide :) voilà, je fais mon grand come-back, mes amis ! Et pas sans rien, puisque je reviens avec les reviews sur plusieurs fics et avec mes fics surtout. Parce que oui, pendant tout ce temps, j'écrivais (oui, bien sûr...) !

Titre : La faille.

Résumé : Alors quoi, c'est tout ? Juste parce qu'il l'a vu malade, à moitié inconscient et vulnérable, il est tombé amoureux de lui ? Ils se détestent pourtant. Aïe. Je crois qu'il y a une faille dans le système.

Couple, comme d'hab', hein ! On change pas une équipe qui gagne. Présence de OOC, toujours. Olette est pas aussi innocente qu'on peut le penser, Pence aime autre chose que son ordi, Hayner fait une bonne victime pour l'auteur (c'est son potentiel de uke rebelle trop élevé qui fait ça, c'est pas ma faute !), Seifer comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu en mode connard, et en guest star : la super correction de ma bêta de choc, toujours au taquet, j'ai nommé _Lunastrelle_ !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est pas mal, Fuu ? »

À première vue, cette phrase, c'est rien. Juste dite en l'air. Sauf que voilà, c'est plus fort que toi, tu te sens obligé de l'attraper. Habituellement, tu t'en fous complètement de ce que dit Pence, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, il a fallu que t'écoutes ? Imbécile, va. C'est le grain de sable de trop que t'as réceptionné. Celui qui va tout casser.

« Je la trouve plutôt bof, moi. »

Dit celle qui se tape toutes les filles qu'elle veut avoir dans son lit. T'as envie de lui répondre ça, mais tu te tais parce que tu vois pas bien le lien. Avoue que t'es trop gentil avec elle, Hayner. Ou trop lâche, au choix. Tu sais que ça va la blesser, mais c'est vrai. Cette demoiselle enchaîne les copines comme toi tu fais des parties à Call of. Drôle de comparaison, mais c'est pas ta faute si t'attires pas autant les filles qu'elle. Encore que toi, tu pourrais avoir l'avantage d'être un gars. T'es pas doué. Oui, c'est ça, joue à la PS en essayant de les ignorer. Mais c'est trop tard, t'as enregistré le virus que t'as envoyé Pence.

« Elle me plaît bien. Elle a l'air gentille.

-Ta gueule, elle traîne avec l'ennemi de l'autre puceau.

-Ton vocabulaire, Olette.

Tu parles pour lui dire ça alors qu'elle jure comme un pompier ? Pitié, réveille-toi Hayner ! Tu ressembles vraiment à rien quand tu joues. Elle t'a traité de puceau alors que t'as dix-sept ans, sérieux. Venge-toi ! Non, pas contre le jeu, mais contre Olette, crétin. Je sais autant que toi que tu voudrais l'étriper car elle agit comme une débauchée, mais tu l'aimes trop. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle reste la plus sérieuse de vous trois quand ça concerne les cours. Vraiment, très amusant.

« C'est pas parce que je déteste ce trou que je hais pour autant Fuu. Elle parle quasiment pas. Tu vas galérer avec elle, Pence, surtout si elle sort avec Rai.

-Non, ça c'est faux. C'est juste qu'ils ont toujours vécu ensemble. Ils sont proches à un point que vous imaginez pas. Comme en osmose, vous voyez. »

Non, ils voient pas. Vous avez arrêté d'écouter dès qu'elle a dit que c'était pas vrai. Toi, tu t'en tapes royal de ça, mais pas Pence. Olette en a marre de vous deux, elle le crie et se casse du repaire. Bande de gamins immatures. Si elle vous aimait pas autant, elle vous aurait déjà abandonnés à force de l'ignorer comme vous le faites. T'es vraiment con Hayner. Toi aussi tu l'aimes. Pas de la même façon, c'est sûr. Mais...

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Hayner observe Fuu dès qu'il peut. Pour comprendre ce que Pence lui trouve. Parce que, sérieux, c'est juste une beauté froide qui a l'air d'être un bon coup, qui te snobe à mort avec un type osmotique ou un truc dans le genre – il a pas compris quand Olette parlait – et qui suit aveuglément un gros bâtard. Franchement ? Il arrive pas à saisir ce qui peut bien l'attirer chez ce crétin de blond pas fichu d'avoir son bac et de se barrer dans un post-bac.

- Connard.

Qu'il adore Seifer, c'est fou, hein ? On l'insulte aujourd'hui, et demain on l'aime. Le problème, c'est que voir Fuu signifie qu'elle n'est jamais très loin de lui. Et ça, c'est juste énervant.

Merde, c'est le second grain de sable ! Les mécaniques du système marchent toujours ? Un, deux, un, deux. Chef, tout va bien ? Oui ? Parfait. Alors on continue. Allons chercher les autres particules.

-Arrête de parler tout seul, Hayner, et suis le cours.

_Oui, désolé, pardon, je recommencerai plus._ Mais Hayner ne dit rien de ça. C'est mieux, sinon il va mentir. À la place, il montre à Olette son doigt préféré qu'elle peut se mettre au plus profond. Elle lui pince les côtes, ce qui le fait gigoter. Bien fait. Il grimace en se massant et observe devant. Non pas au sens premier, mais vers le tableau. Il a autre chose à faire que mater Pence et Roxas.

Il ne tient pas longtemps, il se sent obligé de regarder ce que fait son ennemi de toujours. Grossière erreur. Bravo, bravo ! À force de le fixer comme ça, Fuu l'a remarqué et lui a dit. Encore une fois : Bravo, bravo ! Pris en plein délit, il a aussitôt détourné le regard. Plus discret que ça, s'il vous plaît ? … Bon, pas de volontaire. Imbécile, va.

Hayner sait ce qui l'attend, c'est pour cette raison qu'il le prend si mal d'avoir été vu. Seifer, c'est le genre de connard qui vient te refaire le portrait si tu respires trop fort à côté de lui. Ou si tu l'espionnes sans prévenir. Ou si ta tête lui revient pas, comme ça. Ou si tu t'appelles Hayner et que tu n'as pas assez d'instinct de survie pour la fermer quand il le faut.

(Seifer et Hayner aiment se taper dessus, aussi. Même si le gamin perd souvent, mais allez pas lui répéter ça, sinon il va râler et vous faire chier longtemps. En même temps, il est pas très fort, il le sait et il complexe. N'enfoncez pas le couteau. Olette s'occupe déjà de mettre du sel et tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça fasse mal, puis s'arrange pour que ça ne cicatrise jamais. Alors vraiment, pas besoin de couteau. Merci pour lui.)

À la fin du cours, il n'attend pas ses amis et file en direction de la sortie, le lâche. Manque de chance – il savait que c'était pas sa journée – Seifer patiente devant le bâtiment. Ce crétin a retenu l'endroit où il avait cours. Ordure.

-Alors, vermine, ça t'amuse de me reluquer ? Je savais bien que t'étais pas net.

-Qui voudrait regarder un corps aussi dégoûtant ? Certainement pas moi. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Je te supporte déjà à la Cité du Crépuscule, ne viens pas m'imposer ta vue au lycée. Tu pollues mon air, connard. Dégage de là.

-D'accord.

Ensuite, il a pris une beigne. Comme cadeau d'au revoir. C't'enfoiré...

* * *

Étant enfant, Seifer avait constaté avec satisfaction que sa némésis ne marquait pas trop. Alors il peut le cogner autant qu'il veut sans que ça ait de réelles répercussions. Avec modération, quand même, faudrait pas l'abîmer non plus. Une fois, un gars avait assommé Hayner au collège, parce que ce crétin ne sait jamais se taire. Du coup, il s'était contenté de féliciter le gars avant de lui faire une nouvelle beauté. Les gens de la ville savent depuis là qu'il faut pas casser son punching-ball, juste jouer avec.

D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ce gars. À croire qu'il le fuit depuis son coup de poing magistral. Tant pis, il pouvait toujours se rattraper sur le petit blond de sa classe, Zell. Sinon, essayer de décrypter le langage corporel de Fuu l'occupe assez. D'ailleurs, il devrait penser à lui dire que Pence a l'air de s'intéresser à elle d'après certaines rumeurs. Même si elle clame haut et fort (c'est relatif, bien sûr) qu'elle le suit là où il va, il sait qu'elle ne l'aime pas d'amour. C'est juste qu'elle est loyale et qu'elle veut rembourser une dette. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'en souvient plus vu que ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, quand ils étaient gosses, Rai, elle et lui.

Seifer se sent mal. Il a chaud, il est fatigué, il veut mourir parce que son corps ne cesse d'être parcouru de frissons, il arrive même pas à rester conscient suffisamment longtemps pour cacher son malaise. Et quand il demande à aller aux toilettes, il tient même pas debout et s'effondre. Il est tout rouge. Non, pas de gêne. Il est malade. Mais stupide aussi. Il n'a pris aucun médicament, du coup, son état ne s'est pas arrangé.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il se rend compte qu'il est bien. Puis après un moment, il réalise qu'il est dans un lit. L'infirmerie, sans doute. Il reconnaît l'odeur à force d'y être allé ; bagarre oblige. Il veut se lever, mais il n'a juste pas assez de force. Qu'il se sent misérable !

-Va t'allonger, j'appelle ta mère.

Il entend quelqu'un grogner et des pas suivre. Il soupire, espérant avoir la paix s'il fait semblant de dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Qu'il a l'air innocent et inoffensif, le beau blond ! On comprend mieux pourquoi les filles adorent passer la nuit avec lui. D'une part, parce qu'il est très câlin et qu'au réveil, il a l'air d'un enfant tout mignon. Et quand il dort, il ressemble à la plus belle chose du monde. Sauf que ça, personne ne lui dit, bien sûr. Déjà qu'il a un ego important, déconnez pas.

Au fait, c'est un grain de sable, là, non ?

-... Mouais, je vois de quoi elles parlent.

Elles, ce sont les filles qui vantent sa beauté, mais Seifer a pas compris le message. Il a juste reconnu la voix et ses yeux s'ouvrent aussitôt pour dévisager l'intrus. La vie est une belle garce. Surtout quand elle s'ennuie. Du coup, elle a cru drôle d'envoyer Hayner à l'infirmerie. Au moins, Seifer a le plaisir vicieux de voir qu'il pisse du sang par le nez.

-Qui dois-je aller féliciter ?

-... Ferme ta gueule !

Hayner, vous voyez, il a honte là tout de suite. Parce qu'en sport, ils font foot. Pendant l'échauffement, une fille qui sait pas viser lui a tiré le ballon en pleine poire alors qu'il est bon gardien. Ça va ternir sa réputation si quelqu'un l'apprend.

-Bon sang, crie pas ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête...

-T'auras pas mal aux yeux, c'est déjà ça !

Le crevard parle fort volontairement. Et quand il se pose sur le lit d'à côté, il le fait avec la discrétion d'un éléphant. S'il soulage la Terre d'un idiot pareil, Seifer doit quand même aller en prison ? Parce que sa couleur, ce n'est définitivement pas le orange.

-Tu me les brises.

-C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois.

-Intéressant.

-Toujours !

Il va le tuer, merde ! Son seuil de patience vole pas très haut d'habitude, mais là, il flirte avec le zéro. Du coup, tant pis s'il a mal à la tête, il repousse sa couette et se lève pour frapper l'autre gamin. Sauf que voilà, il oscille à nouveau entre conscience et inconscience.

Tiens, depuis quel moment Hayner est aussi près de lui ? Et pourquoi il sent quelque chose d'humide ? C'est agréable, au moins. Quand il ouvre les yeux – arrête de les fermer, merde, tu vas rien comprendre sinon ! – il dévisage Hayner à cause son silence inhabituel et remarque qu'il est tout rouge. Il n'a pas la force de se moquer et n'oppose aucune résistance à se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée. Sous lui, il y a quelque chose de confortable et de chaud.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que le truc confortable et chaud, c'est un corps. Pas n'importe quel corps, non. C'est celui de Hayner.

Et pour info, ce ne sont pas de simples grains, mais carrément un sablier qui s'est faufilé dans les mécaniques de Hayner.

Bon courage pour tout nettoyer.

* * *

Quoiqu'on en pense, Olette est une fille attentive et compréhensive. Dans le groupe, c'est elle qui joue les psychologues. Bien sûr, elle fait tout pour qu'ils soient toujours très unis, Hayner, Pence et elle. Roxas aussi, parfois. C'est un bon pote pour elle, mais un ami pour les autres. Elle saisit pas vu qu'il traîne que de temps en temps avec eux hors des cours. Elle met ça sur le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis le collège et qu'ils produisent trop de testostérone pour réfléchir.

Tout ça pour dire que le lendemain du jour où Hayner a fini à l'infirmerie à cause de Xion, Olette a direct capté qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Déjà, il n'est pas venu bien que sa mère l'envoie en cours – peu importe ce qu'il a. Du coup, le soir, elle renonce à un rencart pour aller le voir. Une amie en or, j'vous dis. Le pire ? Il est même pas chez lui, d'après sa mère. Et là, elle apprend que _ce sale gosse s'est battu avec Seifer à l'infirmerie alors que le pauvre chéri était malade. Il devrait avoir honte,__je l'ai envoyé s'occuper de lui. Vous n'avez pas de cours important le vendredi, si ?_ Non, aucun cours important, si ce n'est deux heures de maths, et sciences. Pas du tout. Vraiment rien. Mère indigne. Et crédule. Parce que Seifer, _pauvre chéri_ ? Pour la peine, Olette comprenait pourquoi il se plaignait toujours d'elle.

(Enfin, Olette, c'est une fille. Alors elle est curieuse. Elle sait très bien que Hayner s'en prend pas aux gens qui peuvent pas se défendre, sinon ça lui ferait une sale réputation. Du coup, cette histoire l'intrigue. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être même qu'elle pourra connaître des choses compromettantes et prendre des photos pour les faire chanter.)

Elle suit les indications de la maman de son ami et se rend chez le blond. Elle toque à sa porte, puis attend qu'on vienne. Ce qui met un moment. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Seifer ne veut voir personne quand il est malade, et que Hayner hésite entre ouvrir et se couvrir de ridicule, ou lui obéir et rester donc seul avec cet enfoiré. Il semble que tout le monde sait qu'il n'a aucun instinct de survie, non ? Alors Olette finit par entendre le verrou s'enlever. Puis elle éclate de rire.

En face d'elle, y a son meilleur ami. Pas seulement ça. Il est couvert de nourriture de la tête aux pieds. Il est trempé aussi. Notez : il n'a plus de tee-shirt. Il a un collier rouge autour du cou. Ainsi que des marques bleues sur le torse. Et surtout, il a un spot carmin sur le nez.

-Si tu viens pour te marrer, dégage.

Elle lui fait signe d'attendre un moment pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Sauf qu'il regarde à gauche et à droite avant de la tirer à l'intérieur. Il ferme à clef, puis pose sa main sur sa bouche. Celle d'Olette, hein.

-Il vient de se rendormir, alors par pitié, ta gueule. Fais ce que tu veux pour te calmer ou on se voit lundi.

Elle hoche difficilement la tête tant elle a envie de rire. Elle inspire de grandes bouffées d'air pendant qu'il va dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Après, elle se rend dans le salon et décide de visiter, puisque Hayner ne revient pas encore. Il y a une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain, des toilettes et un placard. Elle s'approche du dernier endroit inconnu où résident Hayner et Seifer. Elle sort son portable de sa poche, la caméra déjà lancée. Elle ferait une bonne reporter d'après ce que disent les gens qu'elle connaît.

-Oui, t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi.

De quoi ils parlent ? Ça a l'air intéressant. Elle s'appuie sur la porte et filme ce qui se passe. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore, cette situation est très étrange, mais douce. Seifer est allongé dans son lit. Elle ne peut voir son visage, car Hayner se trouve assis près de lui, dos à elle, et le cache. Elle écoute seulement l'échange.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, alors oui, Seifer...

Il répond quelque chose qu'elle n'entend pas. Hayner se met dans une position bien plus intime. Dans une main, il attrape les doigts de Seifer, avec l'autre, elle ne peut pas voir. Sans doute caresse-t-il son visage. Il se rapproche aussi de lui.

-Oui, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

-Même si j'en ai conscience ?

-C'est un rêve lucide, alors. Que veux-tu, Seifer ?

-... Je sais pas. Dors avec moi.

-Je voudrais bien, mais non... tu sais que ce n'est pas bien. C'est toi qui m'as laissé ces marques.

-Désolé.

Pour confirmer ses dires, le plus grand effleure les marques sur le torse de l'autre garçon. Il les remonte doucement, peiné peut-être. Il s'arrête au niveau de son cou, puis passe sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'amener plus près. Il pose juste son front contre sa clavicule. Hayner glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de Seifer avant d'y appuyer son menton.

-Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

-Mais... ça veut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois ?

Il s'éloigne un peu en lui posant la question. Hayner semble mal à l'aise. Il soupire, puis secoue la tête. Seifer passe ses bras derrière son dos et se remet dans sa position précédente. Ils se laissent aller l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y a aucune trace d'hostilité. Bien au contraire, il se dégage d'eux bien trop d'amour.

-Je m'en moque, tu le sais.

-Elles font mal ?

-Non, c'est juste le sang qui fait ça. Sinon c'est rien, vraiment. Et tu sais, les rouges, tu les as faites avec amour.

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Il rigole en resserrant sa prise sur lui. Seifer fait des arabesques dans son dos. Ils se mettent à se bercer, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et l'un d'eux commence à fredonner un air de musique.

Ils sont bien trop proches pour que ce soit normal. Olette en a conscience. Entrer dans leur idylle, c'est les ramener trop brutalement à la réalité. Elle baisse son portable et s'éloigne. Autant les laisser ensemble jusqu'à ce que la magie s'estompe d'elle-même. C'est le mieux. Vraiment. Elle sourit, triste, et s'en va. Après un coup de téléphone, elle part rejoindre un plan cul (ou plutôt la fille qui va le devenir.)

* * *

Quand tu te lèves aujourd'hui, t'as direct compris que ce serait une belle merde. Oh non, pas à cause du fait que tu commences à huit heures avec éducation civique, t'as toujours été dégoûté. Vive les lundis, Hayner ! Dis-toi qu'au moins, certains vont profiter d'une heure pour dormir, alors que toi... Évitons les sujets douloureux, d'accord ?

Vers neuf heures, après la sonnerie, tu vas à la cafette du lycée parce qu'Olette t'a envoyé un message te disant de la rejoindre aux tables. Tu jettes ton sac par terre alors que tu te laisses tomber sur une chaise. Pour une raison inconnue, tu la sens mal, cette discussion.

-Tu vas pas en cours ?

-Billet de retard.

-Où est passée la vraie Olette ?

-Ferme ta gueule et viens voir.

Elle regarde quelque chose sur son portable. Intrigué, tu te poses à côté d'elle. Et là, tu te figes. Parce que la vidéo qui la fascine tant, ce n'est pas un porno. Non, c'est toi avec Seifer vendredi. T'as complètement oublié, mais elle est venue prendre de tes nouvelles. Crétin. Pourquoi tu l'as laissée seule ? Elle va te faire chanter maintenant !

-Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce ça fait ?

Ça sert à rien de te braquer. T'as joué, t'as perdu, assume tes conneries. Et en revoyant la scène, tu te sens rougir. Parce que vendredi, tu sais très bien qu'il s'est passé plein de choses. Trop de choses dont tu ignorais l'existence. En fait, tout a commencé à déraper jeudi, à l'infirmerie. Mais pas question de lui en parler.

-Puisque tu te rends pas compte, je vais te dire ce que je vois : deux gars qui se foutent sur la gueule à la moindre occasion en train de flirter à moitié nus. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques. T'avais l'air si bien dans ses bras. Je pensais que t'étais comme moi, que tu préférais les seins. C'est trop dégueu' vos machins tout mous. Nous, on a des trucs durs en toute circonstance.

-Pitié, épargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle.

-Ouais, tout ça pour dire que je capte pas. Qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches ? T'as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis jeudi. Comme quoi tu te serais battu avec l'autre.

Tu plaques tes mains sur ton visage, car tu te doutes que tu peux rien cacher. Laisse tomber. T'aimes beaucoup Olette, mais elle peut pas comprendre. Olette, c'est le genre de nana qui supporte pas qu'on passe d'un bord à l'autre sans vraie raison. Depuis qu'elle est gosse, elle sait qu'elle est attirée par les filles. Elle se cache pas au grand dam de certains. Alors non, ce n'est pas la bonne personne pour parler de ça. Surtout que t'as conscience que t'es pas comme elle, t'es hétéro, toi. C'est juste Seifer qui... te crée des papillons. Mais d'un côté, c'est la plus apte à te comprendre.

-Il était malade, on s'est _pas_ battus. Je l'ai fait chier, il a voulu me frapper, mais il s'est évanoui en me tombant dessus. Et là...

Non, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Lui dis rien, elle va péter un câble si elle l'apprend. Je t'en prie, sauve ta peau, ferme ta bouche !

-Et là... ?

-Je l'ai poussé sur le côté et l'infirmière a débarqué. Elle a cru que je le frappais. Quand ma mère est arrivée, elle a halluciné et m'a ordonné de l'aider à guérir, parce que c'était ma faute s'il était comme ça.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, j'aime pas. Et vendredi ?

-J'ai essayé de lui faire à manger, de le doucher et tout ce qu'il faut. T'imagines pas à quel point j'ai galéré.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour une conne. Mais vas-y, continue à me mentir, je saurai tout. Sauf que t'oublies un truc : je sais reconnaître un suçon. Et t'avais un joli collier quand je t'ai vu.

Pitié, non, non... Trop tard, t'as rougi. Trouve une excuse en béton pour qu'elle arrête de s'approcher de la vérité.

-Il divaguait total. Et quand il partage son lit avec quelqu'un, il est très territorial et câlin.

-Seifer n'est pas une tapette.

-Tu broutes du gazon, j'te rappelle. Parle mieux de lui.

-Je ne sors pas avec une fille pour coucher avec un gars derrière. C'est ce qu'il a fait.

-On n'a pas couché ensemble ! Jamais ! Il croyait rêver.

-Tu veux que je te montre votre câlin ? C'était très significatif, pourtant.

-Laisse tomber, je veux pas en parler.

Vas-y, fuis sale lâche. Tu prends ton sac et te lèves, prêt à partir.

-Surtout pas avec toi. Tu ne veux et ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Parce que t'es née sans jamais t'intéresser à un gars. On est pas tous comme toi, c'est pas évident, alors va te faire foutre. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais non, si ça peut te rassurer, on a pas couché. On était ensemble et j'étais _bien_. Rien de plus. C'est fini. Il me hait, je le hais. Tu me gaves à toujours te mêler de ce genre de choses. T'aimes te différencier des gens. Moi pas. Je vais à ma vitesse. Et si t'es pas contente, m'en tape royal. Viens plus me parler tant que t'as pas effacé cette vidéo.

Pars, pars loin de là. Tu sais que t'as blessé Olette, là ? Tu lui as fait vraiment mal. Parce qu'une fille comme elle, c'est sensible malgré ce qu'elle montre aux autres. T'es son meilleur ami en plus, alors venant de toi, c'est encore plus dur. T'es un monstre, tu le sais au moins ? C'est ça, tu ne vas certainement pas culpabiliser. Olette est fière, elle ne viendra jamais te demander pardon, alors laisse-la dans son coin. Tu as eu raison de lui parler ainsi, c'est elle qui est en tort, pas toi. Souvent oui, mais pas cette fois. C'est ta vie, merde, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Seifer !

Et tu sais qu'elle a raison, d'un côté, de s'inquiéter. Elle t'aime, elle veut te protéger du monde. Parce que tu vois, de par sa condition de femme et de lesbienne, elle a connu tellement de méchanceté venant des autres. T'es encore innocent, toi. Si elle peut te préserver du monde dangereux autour, elle le fera. Elle te considère comme son propre fils, alors s'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas trop. Elle le mérite, mais c'est par amour qu'elle le fait. Sois gentil avec elle, Hayner. Olette ne veut pas que tu souffres, ne va pas te taillader les veines. Surtout avec Seifer. Elle a dit qu'il n'était pas homo pour que tu comprennes que si toi, tu t'intéresses à lui, c'est voué à l'échec et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas courir tête baissée dans cette histoire.

Mais tu le sais : c'est déjà trop tard. Il y a une faille dans le système. Les mécaniques ne tournent plus dans le bon sens. Elles déraillent complètement. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Il est où, le mécanicien ? T'as besoin de lui, sinon tu vas pas survivre. Trouve quelqu'un et vite. T'as dégagé la personne la plus adéquate pour t'aider. Bravo, bravo ! Crétin...

* * *

C'est l'automne. Pendant cette période de l'année, il pleut. Hayner déteste la pluie depuis toujours, parce que ses cheveux finissent par friser et s'emmêler. C'est pas du tout agréable de s'en occuper. À cause de cette raison, il passe son temps libre dans les bâtiments. Après avoir mangé, il file à la bibliothèque et s'installe. Mais quelques minutes après, quelqu'un arrive devant sa table. Curieux de cette présence inhabituel, il lève la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Olette aime pas quand t'es tout seul, elle préfère largement que je sois avec toi.

-Roxas...

-Est allé dehors rejoindre les fumeurs.

Il replonge dans ses cours alors que Pence s'assoit à côté de lui. Celui-ci l'observe sans rien dire. Hayner n'aime pas vraiment être dévisagé ainsi.

-Y a un problème ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Olette ? Ça fait deux semaines que vous vous parlez plus.

-On s'est engueulés.

-J'avais déjà remarqué, merci. Tu m'apprends quelque chose que j'ignore, maintenant ?

-Je veux pas en parler.

-Arrête de te braquer.

-Guette là-bas.

Pence fronce les sourcils, mais s'exécute quand même. À sa plus grande surprise, il voit Fuu en train d'étudier avec un garçon qui n'est pas Rai. Il a la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils n'échangent aucun mot alors qu'elle indique plusieurs choses et qu'ils semblent... dialoguer avec le regard ? D'un seul coup, le visage du garçon s'illumine, il la remercie de l'avoir aidé à comprendre son cours, prend ses affaires et part. Carrément flippant.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est que son frère jumeau. Tu sais, Riku. Olette m'a dit que leurs parents se sont séparés quand ils étaient gosses et qu'il est parti pour l'île du destin. Ils auraient pu être plus proches. Mais elle passe plus de temps avec Rai qu'avec lui.

-Eh, j'y pense. Tu sais où est Seifer ? Elle n'est jamais loin de lui.

-... Quoi ?

Oh non, non, non, non... Il n'a pas passé deux semaines à l'esquiver pour finalement le croiser ici ! Il n'est pas encore prêt, bordel de merde ! Il y a tellement de choses qui remontent en lui quand il pense à Seifer. Il faut qu'il parte.

-On bouge.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre de travailler.

Il range ses affaires et commence à partir. Sauf qu'une certaine fille aux cheveux d'argent se plante devant lui et le foudroie du regard. Il la dévisage.

-Fuu, tu veux quelque chose, peut-être ?

-Seifer te cherche.

-Qu'il crève. On a rien à se raconter, lui et moi. Je le hais, il me hait. Rien de plus.

-_Vraiment_ ?

-Oui, vraiment. Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre.

Il la contourne et va se cacher ailleurs. Honnêtement, il n'a pas envie de remarquer que les choses ne tournent plus rond chez lui. Il voudrait crier à qui veut l'entendre ce qu'il ressent, mais il a trop honte d'avouer que d'être dans les bras de Seifer, c'est comme... une fille doit se sentir dans les bras protecteurs de son mec. Alors merde, il veut pas parler. Il a sa stupide fierté. Tôt ou tard, il risque d'exploser. Il en a conscience. Faut vider son sac.

* * *

Pour une femme de vingt-sept ans, Aqua est très satisfaite d'elle. Avec trois associés, ils ont monté un cabinet de psychologues. Sa spécialité, c'est les enfants et les adolescents. Bien sûr, elle a fait des études assez importantes pour s'occuper d'adultes, mais elle préfère les deux autres catégories. Son travail ne sert pas à juger, mais à comprendre au mieux à partir des bribes d'informations qu'on lui divulgue. Elle les capture au fil des mots, puis les interprète afin d'aider. C'est ce qu'elle annonce à chaque personne qui vient pour la première fois. Ça a au moins l'avantage de les apaiser, parce qu'elle enregistre les conversations; pour les réécouter en cas de besoin, et pour ses rapports.

Chaque cas est différent. Certains viennent parce qu'ils ont subi un traumatisme dont ils ignorent la cause. D'autres, pour avoir des réponses sur eux-même. Et le reste, souvent, juste pour parler de choses qu'ils n'osent dire à leurs proches.

Celui du jour est ainsi. Sa mère a pris rendez-vous depuis une semaine. Après qu'il soit entré, elle lui montre le sofa pour qu'il s'installe, se présente et demande sa permission pour enregistrer. Le lycéen obtempère, pas plus embarrassé que ça. Puis elle se tait et l'observe. Elle n'oblige jamais personne, elle attend que ses patients soient prêts pour se livrer. Au bout de trois minutes, l'adolescent tortille ses doigts et l'interroge, gêné, sur le fait qu'elle ne dise rien. Elle rit, car tous ceux qui viennent en consultations ont la même demande.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de parler.

-Je pensais pourtant que vous alliez me poser des questions.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez...

-C'est bizarre d'être vouvoyé par une adulte. Vous pouvez dire "tu".

-Très bien. Parle-moi de toi.

-Je m'appelle Hayner et j'ai seize ans. Je vis seul avec ma mère. Elle a dit que mon père était mort, mais je sais qu'il s'est barré.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Aucune idée... juste, je le sais. Parfois, on se souvient de choses sans se rappeler d'où elles viennent.

-Tu marques un point. Mais elles ne sont pas tout le temps vraies.

-Ah...

Aqua se tourne vers son bureau, prend la boîte de gâteaux et la tend à Hayner. Son regard s'illumine alors qu'il accepte de bon cœur. Quand ils se sentent en confiance, les gens parlent plus. Et l'estomac plein aide beaucoup.

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais discuter à quelqu'un. Explique-moi ce qui t'amène ici.

Il en engloutit encore deux avant de se lancer.

-Bah... vous savez, depuis que je suis gosse, je me suis toujours battu avec un gars de la Cité du Crépuscule. Je marque pas vite, mais les rares fois où c'est le cas, c'est sa faute. C'est un connard de première. L'objectif de sa vie, c'est de pourrir la mienne. Il me fait toujours passer pour un sale type aux yeux des autres.

-Tu le détestes ?

-... Je sais plus.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait... y a deux mois à peu près, Pence m'a dit qu'il s'intéressait à Fuu, la subordonnée de Seifer, l'autre ordure. Depuis, je l'observe souvent pour essayer de comprendre. Mais la voir signifie qu'il est là. Du coup, je me sens comme... obligé de regarder ce qu'il fait. Il a fini par le remarquer et on s'est battus. Enfin, il m'a surtout collé son poing dans la gueule.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout.

Hayner rigole, un peu gêné. Il semble plus ou moins maîtriser les expressions de son visage, mais sa posture trahit son angoisse à parler. Aqua lui offre son plus beau sourire avant de lui affirmer que tout ce qui se dit ici reste dans cette pièce. Il mange un autre gâteau.

-Y a trois semaines, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie à cause d'un ballon perdu tiré trop fort. Seifer était là. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le provoquer. Il s'est levé du lit pour me frapper, mais il était trop fatigué et il m'est tombé dessus. Et... nos lèvres, elles... Vous voyez, quoi ?

-Vous vous êtes embrassés.

-Non ! Quand t'embrasses quelqu'un (il rougit à cause de sa familiarité), c'est conscient chez les deux personnes. Lui, il a oublié. Il a pas fait exprès. Et en le voyant allongé dans l'infirmerie, je l'ai trouvé tellement... _attendriss__ant_. Il avait l'air si faible, gentil et vulnérable... totalement en opposition à ce qu'il montre d'habitude.

-La plupart des gens portent un masque pour se protéger.

-Sans ce masque, Seifer est juste... magnifique. Et en le sentant si proche, mon cœur... je... C'était comme un coup de foudre. Il s'est allongé sur moi et s'est mis à l'aise. J'avais envie de mourir tellement mon cœur battait fort. Vous imaginez le truc ? C'est mon ennemi juré ! On peut pas s'empêcher de se chercher à chaque fois qu'on se voit !

-Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Il soupire à fendre l'âme et s'allonge sur le flanc en se tournant vers elle.

-Je l'ai poussé sur le côté et j'ai... Je lui ai caressé le visage. C'est la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais vue endormie. Il a l'air d'un bienheureux. Puis l'infirmière est arrivée et a cru qu'on se battait. Elle l'a dit à ma mère quand elle est venue me chercher. Pour la peine, elle m'a ordonné de l'assister tant qu'il serait malade. Donc vendredi, j'ai passé la journée chez lui. Fuu a pris la relève samedi.

Son regard se perd un instant dans le vide.

-Sachez que je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts sans me salir. J'ai fini la journée couvert de nourriture et mouillé. Le matin, je l'ai aidé à manger. Petit-déjeuner que j'ai moi-même fait. Sauf que c'est un prince capricieux, alors il m'a tout renversé dessus parce qu'il aimait pas. À midi, il voulait pas manger. Il voulait pas non plus rester allongé et tentait de bouger toutes les deux secondes. Insupportable. Vraiment ! Il m'a balancé de la farine. De la _farine_, sérieux. Même en colère, je sais toujours faire la part des choses. Il avait chaud, j'ai voulu qu'il prenne une douche pour se rafraîchir. La bonne blague, puisque j'ai eu droit à un bain habillé à cause de lui. Alors j'ai décidé de le traiter comme un gosse et je l'ai couché. Puis j'ai viré mon tee-shirt, il était dégueulasse. Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai plus entendu, je suis allé le voir. Ce crétin était assis dans son lit, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Je me suis approché et lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Sa réponse ? Il m'a dit que je lui manquais et qu'il m'aimait. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de bonheur. Mais merde, de _bonheur_ ! Après ça, j'ai dû le rejoindre dans ses draps pendant... aucune idée, longtemps.

Il ricane.

-Le problème, c'est que Seifer adore avoir quelqu'un dans son lit. Comme un nounours, vous voyez. Dans ces instants, il est très câlin et passe son temps marquer les gens. Ce mec est un putain de territorial, je l'ai compris à mes dépens. Je sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête d'un seul coup, il devait être déchiré. Il a commencé à... m'embrasser. Puis à me faire plein de suçons dans le cou. J'ai essayé de refuser, bien sûr ! Mais il m'a... _touché_... et j'ai rien pu faire.

Aqua comprend le sous-entendu et préfère ne pas remuer le couteau.

-Au bout d'un moment, on s'est endormis enlacés. Puis je me suis retrouvé par terre. Il est redevenu lui-même et on s'est battus. Il reste toujours fort, mais je l'ai éclaté. Après ça, j'ai fait le ménage, parce que Seifer vit seul chez ses parents. Ils travaillent dans je sais pas trop quoi et sont jamais là. Quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a appelé et on a sonné. C'était Olette.

-Qui est ?

-Ma meilleure amie. Elle préfère les filles. Je suis retourné voir Seifer en l'oubliant complètement. Il est... redevenu tout câlin. C'était... magique. Il disait m'aimer avec tant d'innocence. On ne s'est plus lâchés jusqu'au soir. C'était parfait...

-Pourquoi parler d'Olette ?

-Elle a filmé ce qu'il s'est passé avec Seifer. On se parle plus depuis. Pour elle, les préférences se font à la naissance. Du coup, elle peut pas me comprendre. Elle veut que j'arrête d'y penser. Elle me soutient pas. C'est chiant. Je voudrais lui en parler pour lui demander quoi faire. Parce que Seifer-normal, c'est un gros connard. Alors que le Seifer qui délirait... c'est cette partie de lui qui me fait me sentir bizarre.

-Parce qu'il est honnête.

-Exactement ! Je le hais autant que je l'aime. Et en fait, ça fait trois semaines que je l'évite comme la peste. Fuu m'a dit qu'il me cherchait. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je suis pas prêt.

-Tu ne souhaites pas descendre de ton nuage, de la dernière image qu'il t'a renvoyée.

-Oui... Je crois que... j'_aime_ Seifer. Je suis pas homo, c'est juste lui. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Sans son masque, j'ai envie de le protéger du monde.

-Ce qui est paradoxal, puisque ses bras sont protecteurs.

-Vous marquez un point. Que dois-je faire ?

-À ton avis, que veut-il ?

Hayner ricane encore, amer, puis se redresse. Il a besoin de bouger, son corps le démange.

-Mettre les choses au clair et faire le parfait connard ! D'après Olette, il va juste pas assumer et moi, je vais pas le supporter ! Docteur, dites-moi, je suis malade ? De m'intéresser à ce gars ?

-On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Tu peux les tempérer si tu arrives à réfléchir dans les moments critiques. Et crois-moi, ce n'est certainement pas une maladie d'aimer un garçon.

-Mais ce n'est pas un garçon, c'est Seifer.

Un sourire amoureux apparaît sur ses lèvres. En disant cette phrase, Aqua doute qu'il se rende compte qu'il l'a sorti du lot, qu'il le rend unique.

-C'est Seifer, répète-t-elle. Tu es sain d'esprit, Hayner. Je ne dis pas avoir la science infuse, mais va parler avec lui. S'il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, crois-tu qu'il te chercherait ?

-Non...

-Tu as le droit de douter, c'est la première fois que tu es amoureux. Mais ne laisse pas filer cette chance. Son inconscient a dit t'aimer, n'oublie pas.

Le réveil retentit, indiquant par la même occasion que c'est la fin de la séance. Aqua l'observe, surprise que le temps s'écoule si vite. Elle regarde Hayner.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de voir un psy. Il te faut simplement une oreille attentive. J'aimerais te parler à nouveau, mais dans un cadre amical. Rappelle quand tu veux.

Il lui sourit, puis quitte les lieux en la saluant. Elle arrête son magnétophone, songeuse. L'amour diffère d'une personne à l'autre. Il est impossible que deux individus aiment de la même façon. Le fait que son patient ait pu tomber follement amoureux de son ennemi l'intrigue. Elle veut en savoir plus. C'est vraiment possible, même ? Le cœur est une drôle de chose. Elle prend son portable avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. Un message de Vanitas. Vous savez, l'amour de sa vie. Qui la demande en mariage. Alors dans sa tête, c'est la fête.

* * *

(Si Seifer a bien retenu une chose, c'est que rien n'arrive au hasard. Alors si Hayner l'évite depuis trois semaines – parce qu'il l'a remarqué – et que Linoa vient de lui demander de sortir avec elle, ce n'est que justice. En regardant les choses de façon objective, il perd une personne pour en retrouver une autre. Certes, la jeune femme est loin d'être une ennemie, mais l'idée reste la même. Il ne compte pas courir éternellement après l'autre gamin. S'il refuse de lui parler, grand bien lui fasse. Il ne va certainement pas s'abaisser à l'attendre. Sans la moindre hésitation, il accepte. Son lit est étrangement trop vide et trop froid depuis un douteux vendredi...)

-Une copine ? Ce mec ose vraiment avoir une copine ? Quel enfoiré !

-Pour ne pas dire pire.

Là, tu sursautes. Je dois avouer que je te comprends. Voilà bientôt un mois que vous vous ignorez, et mademoiselle J'enchaîne-les-meufs débarque comme une fleur, clope entre les lèvres. Vous êtes dans le lycée, heureusement qu'elle est éteinte. Ne la foudroie pas comme ça du regard, elle fait le premier pas ! Te rends-tu compte qu'elle a finalement mis sa fierté de côté pour venir te parler ? Agis en conséquence, sale têtu ! Tu ne lui en veux déjà plus, alors arrête de faire genre. Hm, voilà. Détourne les yeux et repose ta tête sur ton sac. Parfait, tu reprends tes vieilles habitudes. Olette s'assoit à côté de toi à la cafette. Pence sourit et se lève pour aller rejoindre Roxas au baby.

-De qui vous parliez ?

-De qui _je_ parlais. Seifer, comme d'habitude.

-Ah, t'as toujours pas lâché l'affaire.

-Olette...

-Tu vois le mec là-bas, en face de Roxas ?

-Celui qui utilise trois pots de gels pour se coiffer ?

-Légende urbaine. Ils sont comme ça de nature. Il s'appelle Sora et il est comme toi.

À nouveau, tu la dévisages. Elle a toujours eu cette sale manie de laisser du suspense dans ses phrases. Du coup, t'es curieux. Tu veux savoir de quoi elle parle. Parfois, elle sourit et change de sujet. À de rares occasions, elle t'explique avec un air narquois, histoire que tu sentes bien qu'à côté d'elle, t'es un débile. Voire : un con. Tu peux l'appeler sadique, elle ne l'a pas volé.

-Il préfère les filles, mais sort avec un gars le jumeau de Fuu. Personne doit le savoir.

Évite de lui demander comment elle, elle sait. Honnêtement, son réseau et sa façon d'être au courant de tout te feraient peur. Ne te fais pas de mal, mords ta langue et pose pas de questions. Elle se débrouille toujours pour connaître les secrets, donc ne doute pas de ses propos. Acquiesce juste, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle t'a enfin accepté. Je trouve ça assez ironique le fait qu'une lesbienne digère mal que son meilleur ami ait le béguin pour un gars. Pas toi ? Si, avoue. C'est drôle, Hayner. Vas-y, rigole. C'est bête comme raisonnement.

-Qu'est-ce t'as, puceau ? Ah mais non, c'est vrai que tu as couché avec une certaine personne.

-On a rien fait !

-Genre. Tu sais qu'il te cherche ?

-Cherchait. Il sort avec une fille. Avec une fille, bon sang ! Il se fout de moi, c'est pas possible !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a dit m'aimer, bordel de –

T'as fait une grave erreur, là. Vraiment, une énorme. Style, tu vois l'horloge de la gare ? Bah tu viens de chier un truc comme ça. Tu sais qu'elle digère mal le fait que tu lui caches des choses. Pour elle, 'coucher' est moins grave que 'je t'aime'. Alors, que tu ne lui aies délibérément pas dit qu'il t'avait avoué sa flamme, ça va faire mal. Et soudain « aïe ! » parce qu'elle t'a mis une claque derrière la tête. Puis « aïe » bis, parce qu'elle t'a pincé le bras.

-Le premier pour avoir gardé quelque chose d'aussi gros. Le second, parce que t'es complètement con de l'avoir esquivé ! T'as perdu un mois, sale hétéro ! Il t'a dit je t'aime, comment peux-tu encore hésiter ?

-Il délirait à moitié... et il a une copine, maintenant.

Olette s'appuie contre le dossier, sa clope entre son index et son majeur, alors qu'elle porte ta canette de coca à sa bouche. Elle réfléchit à ton cas, on dirait. Elle adopte toujours une attitude cool quand elle le fait.

-Viens, on leur pète la gueule.

-Non, je veux pas le défigurer.

-Je peux toujours draguer Linoa, si tu veux.

Et là, t'as juste envie de faire la danse de la victoire en lui jetant des pétales de rose. Tu la regardes, complètement admiratif. Cette fille est en or. Sérieux, comment as-tu pu passer un mois sans elle, en ne la pleurant que trente jours ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mon petit hétéro. J'en ai marre de te voir verser toutes les larmes de ton corps pour un mec. Et surtout, ça me manquait les boissons gratuites.

-Ouais, parce que tu piques les miennes.

-Exactement.

Elle dépose un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres. Même si elle n'est pas de ce bord, elle a pris l'habitude de faire ça pour sceller quelque chose avec toi. Un pacte, un secret, une réconciliation... ou quand elle s'est fait plaquer par la fille qu'elle aimait vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle qu'Olette3 agit en débauchée. C'est pas sa faute, elle n'a pas choisi de devenir ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est cool, quand même...

C'est ainsi que l'opération « Récupérer le Beau Blond » (non, pas mystérieux, on le connaît depuis toujours. Non Olette, ta gueule ! C'est moi qui choisis le nom parce que c'est moi qui l'aime; m'en moque que ce soit ton idée !) est lancée. Voir : RBB.

* * *

Tout d'abord, faire en sorte qu'Olette entre en contact avec Linoa.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Étrangement, Linoa n'a pas un cercle d'amis très grand. Ou plutôt, il compte assez de gens qui ne se connaissent qu'entre eux et qui ne sont pas très sociaux. On retrouve principalement Squall Leonhart et Seifer Almasy. Ce qui est assez ironique, puisqu'ils se haïssent cordialement. Fuu et Rai, aussi, vu qu'elle traîne beaucoup de temps avec le beau blond. Sinon, ce serait pas mal de passer par Fuu, puis Riku, puis Sora ? C'est une idée ça. À éviter cependant, parce que Riku déteste ceux qui se servent de Sora pour arriver à leurs fins.

Par Squall, alors. Mais il est souvent seul. En plus, Hayner et Olette savent pas dans quelle classe il est. Comme c'est pratique ! Du coup, ils l'ont observé pendant une journée entière avant de noter les personnes qui lui parlent hormis les profs. À l'appel, il y a Zell Dincht, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart et (bien sûr, sinon ça sert à rien) Linoa Heartilly. De temps en temps, Selphie Tilmitt qui semble plus proche de Zell à cause de leur caractère semblable. Parfait.

Le plan est simple : faire du rentre-dedans à l'un ou à l'autre (notez : Zell ou Selphie) et passer par eux afin d'atteindre Squall, puis Linoa.

Olette aurait bien fait du rentre-dedans à Linoa aux deux sens du terme, mais selon Hayner : « c'est trop flag, arrête de casser les coui – aïe ! ». Du coup, ils vont voir Selphie en prétextant un sondage pour leur filière. (Non, pas de détails, s'il te plaît. En plus, tu connaîtrais pas des gens qui sont aussi en Terminale ? Si, parfait, merci Selphie.) Après, ils n'ont plus qu'à la suivre.

Le problème ? Ah bah, c'est con, elle ne les amène pas du tout vers Squall, mais vers d'autres personnes en Terminale. Et là, Hayner, il a envie de pleurer. Parce que _merd__e_, quoi. Faut pas déconner non plus ! Surtout qu'ils posent vachement de questions, ses potes. De vrais relous. Heureusement, elle se trouve avec Squall quand ils la croisent plus tard dans la journée. Donc on ressort son sourire de vendeur et on attaque. Allez, et on se fait pas griller !

-Salut Selphie ! Tu te souviens de nous ? Ça te dérange pas de refaire une fiche, s'il te plaît ? On n'en a pas récupéré assez. Tiens, tu peux aussi en prendre une, toi.

Voilà, maintenant Olette discute avec Selphie et Hayner avec Squall. Parfois, la vie est assez cool. Hayner apprend donc qu'il veut aller à la BGU pour devenir SeeD – il sait pas ce que c'est – et qu'ils sont nombreux dans ce cas. Squall glisse discrètement que Seifer vise le même post-bac, mais que son comportement est problématique. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout dit au hasard. Hayner enregistre bien l'info, merci.

Quand soudain, oh miracle ! Voilà la Linoa qui débarque pour saluer Squall et Selphie. Olette et Hayner la font aussitôt rentrer dans la conversation qu'ils entretiennent. Bien sûr, Squall s'éclipse quand il épuise son quota de mots. Selphie se fait interpeller par quelqu'un et s'en va. Puis Hayner met les voiles afin de laisser la magie d'Olette faire le reste. Et ciel, quelle magie !

Le soir (entendez par là : vers deux heures du matin, parce que c'est le week-end) avant de dormir, Hayner reçoit un message d'elle. « Elle aime Seifer ; comme toi. Elle le trouvait trop con au début ; comme toi. Elle a galéré à entrer en contact avec lui ; comme toi. » Ouais, mais non, il le connaît depuis qu'ils sont gosses. « elle veut pas le lâcher ; comme toi. J'en viens à la question suivante : es-tu sûr que Linoa Heartilly n'est pas ton âme sœur ? »

Olette et ses blagues. Hahaha, trop drôle ! Bon, et en vrai ? « Ce sera de la tarte. Elle aime avec son corps. Et non, tu n'échapperas pas aux détails. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... bonne nuit le faux hétéro. » Ah ! Frissons d'horreur. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ici bas ? Les ébats sexuels de sa meilleure amie, ça ne l'intéresse pas !

(En début d'après-midi, Hayner se retrouve dans le repaire. Il habite quelque part au-dessus, donc ce n'est pas très compliqué pour lui de s'y rendre. Ça doit bien faire un bon mois qu'il n'y va plus. Déjà, parce qu'ils ont mis un drap pour cacher l'entrée et que ce n'est pas suffisant contre le vent ou la pluie, ou les deux. Et aussi, Seifer sait qu'il traîne souvent là et qu'il n'a pas envie de le croiser.)

Au bout d'un moment, Hayner se lève, range sa console et retourne chez lui. Pence, Olette et Roxas ne vont certainement pas passer. Ça suffit à saper son moral. Il va oublier de ne pas penser à Seifer et pour se changer les idées, il tentera de faire ses devoirs avant d'attaquer une partie à Call Of. Fait chier, en d'autres termes plus significatifs. Sauf qu'arrivé à son étage, « surprise ! ». Y a pas sa mère. Non, pas pour ça, mais pour la présence d'un certain blond devant sa porte. Et le fait que Hayner ait tenté de fuir lâchement.

Honnêtement, si vous voulez faire ça face à un SeeD (si un jour vous en croisez un), dites-vous que ce sont des gens surentraînés et que vous n'avez aucune chance dès le début. Dites-vous que vous partez avec un malus, ce sera plus simple. Dites-vous aussi qu'aucune proie ne leur échappe jamais. Jamais. Et la proie de Seifer Almasy, c'est Hayner.

Alors bien sûr, Hayner, il se fait direct attraper. Il ne peut même pas se défendre : y a sa console dans ses mains, faut pas déconner avec ça. C'est précieux.

-Pourquoi tu m'esquives depuis un mois ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_C'est ça, tente de mentir. Tu souhaites au plus profond de ton cœur qu'il te lâche, parce que sinon, c'est ton cœur qui va te lâcher._

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu étais malade, parce que j'ai remarqué que tu décampais dès que tu me voyais trop près, comme tout de suite. Fuu m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu. Et aussi, on se croisait tous les jours au lycée pour se foutre dessus, puis tu disparais. Tu m'expliques ?

-J'en ai marre de finir amoché.

-Ce n'est pas comme si t'aimais pas te battre non plus.

Hayner se dégage de l'étreinte. Ses sentiments sont emmêlés. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Il se contente d'ouvrir la porte afin de poser sa console en sécurité. Alors qu'il se retourne pour envoyer bouler Seifer, il se fige en voyant que ce dernier l'a suivi.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème, connard ? T'entres pas chez les gens comme ça ! Tu me saoules, je veux pas te voir ! T'es qu'un crevard ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Retourne jouer avec ta copine !

Le blond fronça les sourcils de manière indescriptible.

-Pourquoi tu parles de Linoa ? Je vois pas ce que ça te fait.

Quelque chose casse dans le cœur de Hayner. Ou bien, ce sont les mécaniques qui ont fini par écraser les grains de sable qui y étaient. Peu importe, car il devient tout rouge avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas avec de grands mouvements de bras.

-C'que ça m'fait ? T'es vraiment sérieux, là ? Je vais te dire ce que ça m'fait ! Y a que j'en ai marre que tu joues avec moi, ordure ! On se cherche, on s'attire, on se repousse, on se fait du mal, on se marque, on est dans notre monde ! J'ai toujours pensé ça de notre 'relation', et voilà que tu fous la merde ! C'est la faute de Pence, parce qu'il a parlé de Fuu puis la faute de Fuu d'être toujours avec toi et la tienne d'attirer mon regard. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? En plus merde, à l'infirmerie, quelle idée d'avoir l'air aussi innocent ! Et de m'embrasser, surtout ! T'as pas idée de dégager autant de phéromones sans ton masque d'arrogance ! Ne me dis pas que tu te souviens pas de vendredi, sinon je vais t'arracher le cœur et le vendre au marché noir ! Tu m'as fait un collier de suçon, d'accord ? T'as affirmé que tu m'aimais à plusieurs reprises. Même quand je t'ai répondu que c'était mal. Même si je te disais que moi aussi, je t'aime ! Alors –

-Alors ta gueule.

Après ça, il s'est tu. Ah non, pas tout seul. C'est juste qu'une paire de lèvres l'a embrassé pour aspirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Et même quand ils se sont séparés, elle est revenue à l'assaut avec « trop érotique, crétin. » Donc voilà, maintenant il est fixé. Sûr qu'il ne va plus fuir qui que ce soit. En plus, il n'a rien de prévu pour les jours, les mois, les années à venir, parfait.

_FIN_


End file.
